Planet Mobius
Planet Mobius, formerly known as planet sonic, is a planet owned by Moeru, and is used as a resort and retreat for him and those close to him. History While Moeru was still a subject of the special weapons program, he was sent on a mission to this planet. He was given orders to deal with a group of competing scientists from Robotnik corp., who were attempting to develop advanced weaponry, and destroy all evidence of their work. Upon arrival, Moeru discovered that most of the planet's natural environment had been replaced with technology, and the planet's original residents, anthropomorphic animals, were all turned into robots under the service of the scientists. After dispatching the scientists with ease, Moeru had to decide what to do with their work. Feeling sympathy for perhaps the first time in his life, and knowing the scientists back home would not be watching his progress on this mission, Moeru removed the robotic technology from the creature's bodies, returning them to normal, and allowed them to leave unharmed. Deciding the planet was too nice to destroy, Moeru decided to make it his retreat, going there whenever he had the opportunity. after escaping the special weapons program, He continued to make use of it, never telling his adoptive mother of it's existence. It is now his home away from home, allowing him to ignore the troubles of the Earth, and to kick back and have fun when he isn't busy. RP Area Angel Island An island that floats high in the sky through the use of an ancient power. It has a variable environment. This area in particular consists of a beautiful tropical forest with many waterfalls and shallow lakes. Hydrocity An underground city of ruins, half-submerged in water. ''Marble Garden'' An ancient hillside settlement, composed of Roman-style ruins, steep slopes and forests; prone to earthquakes. A bruised awakening: the next step in training Elicia wakes up from her beating at the hands of Melisa despite still having quite heavy injuries she doesn't seem at all concerned or even phased by it she sits up "where am I? This isnt a place i'm familiar with." Moeru lies nearby, his brown hair obscuring his eyes from view. He lies motionless, and doesn't respond to Elicia's question. "uh Moeru are you awake" she boops his nose a few times childishly saying boop each time she does this. However,, it seems to have no effect on him. "huh i'm getting nothing and i forgot to bring my pens, just great" After a few more moments, an alarm goes off on Moeru's phone, causing him to open his eyes. He sits up with a drawn out yawn before finally acknowledging Elicia's presence. "Oh, you're awake. How's it hanging kid?" "you sure you should be calling me kid when you look younger than me" she stands up her eyes reverting to there normal yellow "good thing i turned off my pain receptors or i would be quite sore right now, also where are we i don't recognise this place or its possitioning" "Age is relative to people like us, don't you think, kid? As to where we are, This is my planet, called Mobius. I chose to bring you here to continue your training. that, and you needed to heal. You kinda...'slipped' a few times on the way here." She raises an eyebrow "meaning you dropped me right? And here i was told you were a gentlemen well my expectations are subverted and my oppinions dashed bravo sir" she swans about dramatically "so when we getting to training then?" "Heh, right...I meant you were falling...totally." Moeru said, turning away slightly. "Don't worry about the training. We'll be getting to it soon enough. How about you let me ask you a few things first?" "uh ok then ask away" she sits back down. "Well, first, and most importantly, I guess-Why do you chase after power?" Moeru said, a oddly serious look on his face. "i would say simply i do it for myself, I contain a part of the evolved potentia core and i know that it has the potential to reach great heights. I want power so that i can climb those heights if i have the potential to do great things then i have to earn it" "So you want to get stronger to test your potential...I guess that can be reason enough for some. Okay, next question. Why did you choose to train under me again?" "you are strong, stronger than most i will encounter in my life but i can also tell you have seen all sorts of battles with all sorts of levels of severity. My father is strong but i need to be trained by someone who knows the darker side of fighting not just the simple fighting for fun and self fulfillment" "Heh. And I always prided myself in being able to read others well. I guess I should be honored on a level...slightly curious on another. But whatever. Well, I guess that's all I want to know, for now. Do you have any questions for me?" Moeru said, as he pulled out his phone and flipped through a few menus. "just 2, 1 is why are you offering this sort of thing? I would guess boredom probably plays a factor but it just seems odd. Secondly beyond strengthening my body and learning techniques what else do you intend to teach me?" "Well, I guess you could call it 'paying it forward', and leave it at that. As to what I'm teaching you.." he said, turning towards Elicia. "Well, that depends. Is there something special you'd like to learn?" Moeru responded with a wink, and a smirk. Elicias face goes from her normal carefree look to a not impressed look "well i will learn any combat skill or technique you are willing to teach and that you believe i am capable of learning" she says this next part with a sly smile "unless you are willing to teach me how to make it so you are never able to wink at me again" "Geez, so mean to someone younger than you. That's really harsh, kid. Well, If that's all, we can get started with phase 2 of your training. Think you're ready?" "well there is only one way to find out isnt there?" "I like your attitude. Let's see if you can keep up that outlook..." As Moeru finished speaking, the ground beneath the two began to shake violently, causing some of the larger rocks on the higher portions of the mountain to roll down, quickly picking up speed. "Right on schedule." He said, stuffing his phone into his pocket. "huh, well that happened, so uh are we dodging destroying redirecting or what?" "Nope." "helpful, then what are we doing?" "Waiting for thos boulders to run us down. Can't you tell?" As Moeru finished speaking, the ground began to break apart some distance away. "oh ok then that i can do" she stands braced for it. "Why don't you just stand still and hope for the best, instead of bracing for impact? There are some things not even power can overcome." The cracks in the ground managed to reach the two, removing their footing, and causing them to fall into a small fissure in the dirt, which restricted their movements. "...Case in point." "yeah ok i'll admit it i wasnt expecting that to happen well then this may be an irritance ah well" she still seems oddly peppy considering. "Well then, how do you intend to get out of this? You can't move freely, those rocks are getting closer...I really hope you have a plan." Moeru said, speaking in a nonchalant expression that made it seem as if he was unconcerned by the coming danger. "well i could either change my form to that of a 4 year old and free myself and leave you to be squished but theres no fun in that or i could use my wings as a make shift floor and let the rocks roll over it or i could blow up or slice up the rocks, or i could just let them hit me for the rush of it hmm decisions descisions" she conjours her wings reshaping the fragments into a floor for the rocks to roll over but as they do the residual ki energy grinds them up. Moeru watches Elicia's action with a look of pride, as an enormous boulder fell from the sky, heading directly for his head. Moeru looked up just before it reached him, and smirked knowingly as it proceeded to explode in the air above him. "well that happened, and that particular rock made the mistake of attempting to be a rock it seems, what have you got in store next?" "Well, I think after this I should bury you in snow, then hang you from a tree by your kneecaps, hmmm, maybe...oh, I know. How about we use this?" As Moeru finished speaking, he lifted up Elicia's bear. Shaking it for emphasis, he smirked. " So, what do you think I should do with this little guy? Cut him to pieces, Or burn him to dust?" Elicia freezes for a second then her disposition totally shifts "what you should do is give him back, how would it feel to have something or someone close to you ripped from you." she gets noticably angry "is picking on those weaker than you what gets you going?" "I really hope you aren't talking about the inanimate object. But, y'know you can always come and take it from me. If you think you can, that is." Moeru responded, adjusting himself into a loose standing pose. "so what if it is inanimate, it doesnt make it any less important to me just like a memory anyone would hurt to have that ripped from them" she brings out her wings channeling ki through them she charges at moeru much faster than she should be (though still nothing compared to Moerus speed). Moeru pivots slightly, causing Elicia to dash past him. He quickly responds with a palm to her abdomen. she seems to take the full brunt of it but still stands back up "hand sonic resonance" she rushes him again this time using more fluid motions almost like she is preparing to get hit. Moeru ducks through her first few strikes, before backing off, and adopting a Capoeira stance, bobbing on his feet as he prepares for her to charge again. "Don't think I'm going to let you decide the rules of engagement, kid." As he ducks he is met with a long blade emerging from her feet as it stikes him it isnt deep enough to cut but the blade bend acting like a pivoting hook she swings under making a grab for the bear unhooking her foot and swinging her other so she has grabed it she pushes off slinging round him to to try and create even a fraction of a second for her to get into a defensive stance. Moeru rolls out of the way of her swing, the bear avoiding being torn in two by slipping just over Elicia's blade...or did Moeru pull it out of the way? " Okay, that wasn't a bad move, I'll give it to you." The android said, tossing the toy animal like a ball. as it is in the air a small cluster of the ki fragments that compose her wings push it into Elicias arms in which she holds it close wrapped defensively around it "you can beat me and put me in any risk to get stronger but you dont touch him" "Alright, then. I won't touch him. Especially not like that." Moeru said, motioning to the bear. Looking down, Elicia found the bear on fire, slowly melting in her arms, although she felt no heat or burning herself. she just looks down eyes wide in shock and disbelief she is desperately grabbing at anything that remains no matter how futile slowly muttering no like it was her first ever feeling of loss she goes silent the ground begins to shake and crack as her power intensifies her wings draw out the fragments becoming sleek and sharp, her body is enveloped in an intense emerald aura she slowly stands up her eyes silver her blades reshaping to a form that has more capability to lacerate she no longer speaks and doesnt even seem to be breating she charges at Moeru kicking him clean in the face the sudden jump of speed and power catching him off guard and she lands a good hit in she then brings her blade out but misses due to Moeru not being caught off guard twice. Moeru staggered backwards from the force of Elicia's strike. "Alright! You've finally gotten pissed off. Now show me what that rage can do." As he finished speaking, Moeru drew a blade. She is no longer talking her movements sporadic and jumpy for something spurred by pure rage she is very well controlled striking as she flickers so to keep the time between striking and defending almost instant. Moeru found himself having trouble keeping up with Elicia all of a sudden. Despite the rage she directed at him, Moeru found himself enjoying the new vigour with which she fought. She keeps this up for a long time till her body slowly begins to take the strain of prolonged pushing herself noticing this she seems to become frustrated "KAIO-KEN" she is envolped in a red aura Moeru can hear her bones creaking under the stain but in this state Elicia actually manages to push for the upper hand. At this point, Moeru had begun to simply try to avoid Elicia's attacks, no longer able to parry or counter without getting hit. Even then, the injuries crossing the surface of his skin began to grow in number quickly."I actually think I should start getting worried..." Moeru said, flipping out of the way of one of Elicia's blades, and attempting to kick her back a few feet. The kick impacts but she doesnt move he feels a few bones break she uses it to contort herself and slash him directly up his chest not deep enough to be serious but enough to do damage. Her body is wracked with damage and out of shape where the bones are broken for all intents and purposes she shouldnt be able to stand right now. "Okay, kid. I think this is the part where you need to stop. As much as I'm for pushing yourself hard, You shouldn't keep this up. You're gonna burn yourself out." Moeru said, standing up from her strike. "Are you even listening to me?" As if on cue there is a load crack as her body succumbs to the pressure several of her joints break her body contorts she begins bleeding in several locations but she still hasnt stopped even in this hobbled state she is dragging herself towards him. Man...I gotta do something. Now. "''I apologize for this in advance, kid." Moeru said, before concentrating a pinpoint, but very dense beam of energy on his fingers, before firing it at Elicia's forehead. The impact was comparable with a solid punch to the face. as the strike hits the yellow returns to her eyes and they immediately shrink she begins shrieking and thrashing in complete agony eventually even that stops due to the bone damage after 30 seconds of constant screaming thrashing and crying she eventually succumbs to shock and passes out. Moeru watches as Elicia cries out in pain. When she finally passes out, Moeru appraoches, kneeling beside her, and checking her pulse. Going into his pocket, Moeru retrieves a senzu bean and proceeds to put it into his mouth, chewing it slightly, before spitting it into Elicia's mouth. He then massages her throat to allow the bean paste to make it's way into her system. The senzu bean is enough to make it so she is not in a critical condition but the damage is severe and intense so even her natural healing physiology will struggle to rapidly repair her. "Man, not even one did anything..." Moeru proceeded to pull out another two, repeating his previous action iin the hopes that Elicia would recover. "C'mon kid...Get up, before I kill you myself." Her hand pushes against his chest as she groans "there i'm up you happy now?" she groans as a snaps her shoulders back into place wincing at the obvious pain this "i think i got that out of my system" "Yeah, i'll bet." Moeru said, letting outt a sigh of relief, before smiling. "So, how did that feel?" "I don't even know what triggered that anymore all i know is i'm sore in places i didn't even know could feel pain" she cracks her legs back into shape wincing again "whatever that power was it felt strange, like i was being driven by an intense emotion and i don't know the power felt good really good. But i know just how close to the brink i was driven" "...huh. So you did learn the lesson, after all. I'll admit, I was totally expecting you to miss the point." Moeru said, laughing in a hysterical manner. "so tell me out of curiousity is this the type of power you wield normally? If so how do you handle it how do you stop yourself from going off the deep end?" "Pretty much, yeah. Although I've never put out as much power as you without releasing my full abilities. As to how I remain myself in that state...I simply focus. Every battle has an objective, whether it's to make a point, or take a life. To protect one person, or destroy others. Regardless of your purpose, you must be sure to never forget why you are fighting." "i see i guess i will remember that in future. So yeah what do you say did i pass or what?" Despite her bodies wrecked state she still has a confident smile on. "With flying colors. As your reward, here you go. You've earned it." Reaching behind his back, Moeru revealed that he had Elicia's teddy bear all along. There is a slight twitch of her eyebrow but it quickly subsides she takes the teddy bear and hugs it closely "now please don't do that again, i don't think either of us want to experience that twice" "I don't know, I could probably take you. I think someone only pulls out that much power once in a lifetime. Good for you, using it up in a training session." Moeru said, smirking slightly as he stood, and offered Elicia a hand."Come on, you're done training for today. Let's go take a break." Training day 2 After a large amount of healing from both Moeru and Elicia and the events of the subconscious they are ready to train again "so mr littlest king what do you have planned for us today, and i would advise against making me snap like that this time its not pleasant for both of us" "Oh, nothing so dramatic. You'll be fighting today. I assume you can do that without going beserk, yes?" Moeru said, shrinking in size in order to fit on Elicia's shoulder, which he proceeded to leap on. Elicia seems unphased by the sudden size change " as long as some idiot doesn't burn my most precious thing in the world to me yes im pretty sure i can handle that, so who am i facing?" "Hehehe...funny you should mention burning things...You're fighting a fire dragon. surprise~" he responded half-heartedly, as Kyu ran up to the pair in a torrent of dust. "Hey there! So I'm fighting you, huh?" Kyu said, smiling a toothy grin to Elicia. "oh hello, yes i am elicia and i will be your opponent today" she sounds oddly focused her eyes seeming to have an eratic movement "hmm i have had the pleasure of fighting a half dragon before and it was rather fun lets hope this one can be the same" "Right! good luck to ya!" Kyu said, taking up his combat stance. Elicia puts on a strange bracelet that seems be made of 5 emerald orbs held with what appears to be electricity "hand sonic version 5" she brings out 2 split blades and adopts her combat stance "ready when you are" "Heh, that's pretty cool. I'm not a blade guy, myself. I prefer a more...personal approach." Kyu said, charging forward and throwing a punch at Elicia. She let the punch hit her face to make an opening she drops rapidly sweeping his leg then elbowing him in the stomach, finished by flick her arm up and punching him in the face striking with her hand and the flats of the blade from this distance he can see they are part of her hand "my approach is personal too, just a bit more unorthadox" Kyu plants his arm to the ground, sweeping his legs around to kick Elicia to missile kick her in the stomach. He then flipped to his feet with a handstand. "I like it~ There are some dance mages back at Fairy Tail, but they never put up much of a fight...I'm getting fired up!" He said, before emitting a large fireball from his mouth. Elicia wing emerge with an audible crack as they flick out to stabelise her she places both blades together catching the fireball against itthem but not flicking it away immediately she lets the blades heat up despite the fact they are connected to her flesh "i'd say thats a 2 alarm, i think this will hurt tommorow" as the fireball explodes she rushes forward using the sudden momentum to drop kick Kyu grabbing his shoulder and swinging around the blades appearing at her feet slicing him twice the blade do a bit mroe due to the heat before she kicks off and lowers herself into the stance Moeru used when using capoeira. Kyu rolls away, scratching the steaming wounds. "Heh, not bad. My turn!" He said, each of his fists igniting. He charged forward, his arms sweeping out around him in a vortex of flame that he proceeded to fire at Elicia, before shooting another large fireball her way. Elicias eyes dart weighing up her options while thinking "''damn not enough space to move, i can't dodge it all guess i'm going to have to take it" ''she vaults forward keeping her body straight pushing through the flames and the fireball taking a lot of damage but no where near as much as she would take if she let it hit her directly she thrusts her arms back to give a quick burst of speed headbutting Kyu clean in the face throwing them both back Elicia does some acrobatic manuevers to stabalise herself but its clear the fire had taken its toll on her. "I'm not finished yet!" Kyu yelled, his right hand igniting in flames and the left becoming enveloped in lightning. Bringing them together, he released an explosive wave of fire and lightning that sped towards Elicia. "Guard skill: Resonance" her wings become large and angelic shaped seemingly composed of 1's and 0's she changes the shape of her blade ot 2 energy conduits which she rapidly charges and launches as an energy wave colliding with Kyus wave becoming an energy struggle. "Y'know, you're not half bad, Elicia. I wouldn't feel bad losing to you." Kyu said, the ground beneath him cracks from the force of the energies clashing."However...I'm not going to just let you take the win!" He said, planting his feet as he forced more energy into his explosion. The result was an increase in the wave's size. Elicia is clearly struggling "I a-preciate the com-pli-ment but i don't think i'll be taking the win" she channels all she has left into the attack but in the end Kyu wins out on power and energy at his disposal the blast eventually crushes Elicia she dodges the blast at the last possible second however is down on 1 knee completely drained "damn i can't move" Kyu walked up to her, a toothy grin on his face. "You're getting better. I remember when Melisa just knocked you out before." He offered his hand to her. She takes his hand and stands up "well i havent exactly been sat doing nothing, you'd be surprised how much training you get done when you dont require sleep" she lets out a large exhale it seems as she wasn't breathing throughout the entirity of the fight. "I'm sure you're right." Kyu responded. "well i have a long way to go especially if i want to go toe to toe with the mini Moeru here, but each fight is another step closer to that i suppose" "Well, if you decied you actually want to go through with it, I'm with ya'. Moeru thinks he's a tough guy, but I'm sure someone will take him down, and I'd love to be one of those people!" "i know him and my dad are at a tie breaker situation, so i know it can be done its just whether i can reach that same pinnacle as its a high bar to jump for" "Welp, I think we're done here. Now I remember Moeru wanted to...huh? Where is he?" Kyu said, as he looked around the area. Strangely enough, Moeru was nowhere to be found. "huh thats weird i could swear he was on my shoulder for most of that, unless i was that focused on the fight i didn't feel him leave" she shrugs "well whatever im sure he will come back when he is hungry" Kyu sweatdrops at the statement. "He only eats for show... it's kinda annoying, really...wait, what is that?" He said, pointing to a note on Elicia's shoulder. "you know for an ultimate of something he is really rather inconvenient" she takes the note off of her shoulder and reads it. ''Hey there. I'm pretty sure you're not going to win. However, you'll put up an impressive fight, and for that, Kyu's gonna take you into the city to celebrate your progress. Have fun, and I'll see ya' soon. "huh looks like you've been drafter Kyu" she passes him the note "i think he planned to ditch us from the get go, go figure wait what city? everything i have seen here seems to be fashioned off of something i played when i was a kid" "Well, it's true that most of Mobius hasn't changed. But I'm a little surprised you couldn't sense it..." Kyu said, stretching his arms. ''Carnival Night Zone'' A colorful, themepark-like city. Designed and built by Moeru. ''IceCap'' A vast, mountainous region always covered in a thick blanket of snow; features massive caverns, deep snowdrifts, and icy slopes. Magnolia A seaside town that houses the Fairy Tail magic guild Awake Exsu was laying in a large double bed, asleep. After a while, she slowly opened her eyes and turned her head around a little bit to see where she was and what was happening around her. She felt kind of weird and also extremely tired. Moeru opened the door to the bedroom, leaning against the frame with his eyes on the android. "Good morning. Again." Exsu sat up, holding the blanket slightly over her chest area and smiled at Moeru followed by saying "Good morning to you too." in a relatively happy tone. "You know, I'm surprised you were able to sleep, considering how busy we were, last night." he said, winking as he approached the bed. "I'm kind of surprised myself..." Exsu says, scratching her head. "Well, I hope the surprise was pleasant. So, I wanted to know what you thought about.../this/." Moeru said, motioning between the two of them, as he took a seat on the mattress. "I'm happy." Exsu said with a happy look on her face. Moeru sighed in relief, returning her smile. "So am I." "So... What do you want to do now?" Exsu asks. "Whatever you'd like. I'm fine so long as we're together." Moeru responded, grasping her hand gently. Exsu decides to move slightly towards Moeru and put her arms behind his back, dropping the blanket in the process. She then leans in on him and tries to kiss him. Moeru accepts the kiss, wrapping his own arms around Exsu. You don't deserve to know what happens next... Faction Training Grounds-Fairy Tail Guild Hall * Slot 1 * Slot 2 * Slot 3 * Slot 4 * Slot 5 * Slot 6 * Slot 7 * Slot 8 * Slot 9 * Slot 10 Faction Battle Ground-Busy Guild Hall * Battle Slot 1 * Battle Slot 2 * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 Faction RP Area-Fairy Tail Bar Induction Reading Location *Slot 1 *Slot 2 *Slot 3 *Slot 4 Training Grounds (x50 Gravity) *Android 33 *Pto *Training Slot 3 *Training Slot 4 *Training Slot 5 *Training Slot 6 Healing Chamber X2 *Slot 1 *Slot 2 *Slot 3 *Slot 4 *Slot 5 *Slot 6 Battle Area (Cybernetic Field/Gravitational Increase) *Elicia *Kyu *Slot 3 *Slot 4 *Slot 5 *Slot 6 *Slot 7 *Slot 8 *Slot 9 *Slot 10 *Slot 11 *Slot 12 *Slot 13 *Slot 14 *Slot 15 *Slot 16 Goal:to 1 hp